


The Way the Christmas Cookie Crumbles

by misura



Category: The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Danny smiled. "Luke's baking cookies." He said it the way a normal person might have said 'I won a million dollars, tax free'.
Relationships: Luke Cage/Jessica Jones/Danny Rand
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23
Collections: Yuletide 2020





	The Way the Christmas Cookie Crumbles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reinventweather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinventweather/gifts).



When the first delivery person arrived, Jessica had been sort of okay with it.

By the fifth, she was beginning to think that had been a mistake; by the tenth, she was damn sure.

"You want to tell me what the hell's going on?"

Danny looked honest-to-God surprised, like it took being a PI to figure that one out, and then he said, "It's Christmas," as if that explained anything.

"I know," Jessica said, trying to stay patient. Didn't mean she had to _sound_ like it. "I let you put up a tree, remember? And lights." Another mistake, in hindsight, though to be fair, Danny had been giving her his sincere 'this would mean a lot to me' puppy look. Combined with some damn good sex the night before - well, she wasn't made of stone, and besides, when it came to Danny, that didn't seem to help Luke very much either.

Danny beamed at her and said, "It's a great tree, isn't it?"

"Eh," Jessica said, because been there, had this argument, did not want to get a t-shirt, thanks. "It smells nice?"

Danny nodded and said, "I missed celebrating Christmas like this."

"What, like a totally commercialized holiday?" Jessica asked. She realized that since the start of conversation, interrogation, whatever, another three delivery people had come and gone.

"With friends and family and people I care about," Danny said.

 _Which of those am I?_ Jessica almost asked, but she had the depressing certainty Danny would say something cutesy like, _All three_ and then she'd probably feel compelled to do or say something Danny would regret, so instead she said, "Thanks."

Danny smiled. "Luke's baking cookies." He said it the way a normal person might have said 'I won a million dollars, tax free'. "Apparently, you have a pretty good oven?"

"Sure, I guess, if by 'pretty good' you mean 'as good as new, because I never used it'."

For a moment, Danny looked like he might have an opinion about that, possibly touching on the joys of baking, but occasional fumble notwithstanding, he wasn't a complete idiot, so he kept it to himself.

"About those delivery guys?" Jessica prodded.

"Oh, Christmas dinner. Obviously. I thought it would be nice," Danny said.

"What did you do, order four of everything again?" At the time, Jessica had figured it was just part of the deal, possibly because Danny had said it was part of the deal, and he hadn't really struck Jessica as a lying liar who lied. It had seemed fair enough; Jessica did know something about not wanting to take people's money in exchange for nothing at all. "You know that's not how normal people order food, right?"

Danny shrugged. "I didn't know what you liked."

"Gee. You think?" Jessica decided she needed a drink, or maybe five. Also: Luke. Luke and a drink and no Danny for a while would be great.

"I was trying to be considerate," Danny said. He sounded a little defensive, possibly offended.

"Next time, try harder. And, you know, just because you're rich, that doesn't mean you have to act like it all the time. Asshole."

Yeah, so, _definitely_ Luke and a drink.

" 'Just because you're rich, that doesn't mean you have to act like it all the time'?"

The first word she thought of to describe the way her kitchen smelled was ... Christmassy. Jessica would have felt appalled if she hadn't also spotted a bottle of excellent whiskey standing on the counter. For the moment, she chose to believe it had been delivered by one of the magical red-light-nosed reindeer that were decorating her windows.

"You said it, not me."

Luke sighed. He was wearing an apron that looked like it had come with a Santa hat. It had 'All I Want for Christmas is a Hug' written on it. "He's trying to be nice."

"Considerate," Jessica corrected. "And just because he's trying, that doesn't mean I have to do the same."

"No. But it _is_ Christmas. And from what I understand, it's been a long time since he's had one of those. So, you know, maybe ease up a bit, let him get it out of his system?"

"It's Christmas, not ... whatever it is people need to get out of their systems." Jessica was pretty sure she'd tried to get Luke out of her system once. It had seemed a good idea at the time, and in all fairness, she supposed it had sort of worked out okay, unless you looked at the part where it didn't exactly seem like she'd gotten him out of her system, given that here they were.

Standing in _her_ kitchen. Baking _cookies_ , for fuck's sake. What was next: playing board games? Weekly date nights? Sleepovers with hair braiding? "Seriously, you don't think he's being weird about this? You're just fine with it?"

Luke shrugged. "Doesn't bother me. It's kind of cute."

"It's not cute."

"It's a little cute," Luke said. "And you're being a little bit of a grouch."

"Grinch. When it's about Christmas, it's a grinch. They made a movie and everything."

"Jessica Jones, you are not a grinch," Luke said. The oven timer dinged. "At least, you'd better not be one, if you want to get any of these freshly baked cookies."

Jessica scoffed. "Oh please." She grabbed the bottle of whiskey. "How's this for a plan? You and Danny have dinner and eat cookies and have cute sex or whatever, and I'll be having a great time all by myself?"

"They're chocolate chip. Did I mention that?" Luke pulled them out of the oven - bare handed, of course, like _that_ was going to impress her. "And they're real good."

"For your information, not everyone thinks chocolate chip cookies are the best cookies ever." They did smell pretty good, but that was between her and her new best friend, the soon to be empty whiskey bottle. "So we got a deal? Great. Have fun. Don't stay up too late. Oh, and do the dishes after you're done. I live here; I'm not your damn housekeeper."

By way of an exit line, she figured that about covered it, only of course Danny chose that moment to walk in, possibly lured by the smell of chocolate chip cookies, though Jessica preferred to think he had some sort of sixth sense for knowing when to show up in order to ruin all her perfectly well-made plans.

"Danny," Luke said. "Cookie? Careful, they're still hot."

Danny grabbed one anyway, of course, and then looked as if he regretted that decision, like he hadn't put his fist through the molten heart of yadda-yadda the mystical dragon or something. Jessica's point was: a guy walking around calling himself the Immortal Iron Fist should _probably_ be able to handle a chocolate chip cookie. And not getting all weird over Christmas, and a whole bunch of other stuff.

"I hate you both very much right now," she said, putting the bottle of whiskey back on the counter.

Danny grinned, which was annoying.

Luke smirked, which was even more annoying, especially when he held out the platter of cookies, like it was a huge favor, instead of him sucking up to Danny in the hopes of getting a really great Christmas present or whatever. "Jessica. Would you like a cookie?"

"You're not going to warn me they're hot?"

"Nah," Luke said. "Pretty sure you can handle it."

"Damn right I can."


End file.
